


I know the only reason you want to fuck me is because you're mad that you can't fuck her.

by anonymousAuthor (androgynousAuthor)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Kissing, Angst, Dave taking out his frustration on Karkat by making out with him, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Meteorstuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Pre Recon, Pre-Recon, Sloppy Makeouts, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousAuthor/pseuds/anonymousAuthor
Summary: Dave is getting over breaking up with Terezi and he may or may not be taking it out on Karkat... by making out with him.





	1. Chapter 1

You lean further into the kiss. Karkat purrs into your mouth. Your face flushes a bright red, warmth flooding your chest. It makes you heart thump somewhat audibly. You run your tongue up and down Karkat’s nubby teeth carefully. You’ve learned from Terezi that troll teeth _hurt_. No matter how dull those teeth are. Stupid Terezi, fucking cheating on you with the juggalo of all people! You push harder into kiss, Karkat welcomes your tongue into his mouth. He grabs at your back and you push his tongue furiously with your own. You pull back from the kiss just to see Karkat’s disappointed look. His pleading eyes.

He grabs your collar and pulls you back into it. Your mouths crash against eachothers, sloppily you kiss him again. Your hand reaches up and strokes his horns. He hisses into the kiss, Terezi never would do that. To her, you were just a toy, a stupid human toy. You push Karkat onto one of the Library’s red couches. Normally Rose and Kanaya occupy this room, making out, but tonight you kicked them out to watch a movie. They’re probably in Rose’s room reading wizard smut. Terezi’s probably with Karkat’s platonic soulmate.

You scowl, Karkat’s face droops again. “Your thinking about Terezi aren’t you.” You try to force your way back into his mouth, but he shuts you out. “Dave, I think you should stop. I get your mad at Terezi for dumping you, but…”

He doesn’t know. Karkat doesn’t know that Terezi is fucking his Juggalo Moirail. It’s almost funny, but you’re too mad. You break away, composing yourself, straightening your shades, and storming off. You can only just hear Karkat call out your name.

You go to your room, shutting the door behind you then sinking against it. You bed's crimson, like your godtier. Sad, empty apple juice bottles litter the floor along with stray pieces of clothing. You have turntables against the wall, even though your time turntables work perfectly fine for spitting out sick beats. It feels more natural to use a normal one. You use these minor details to distract yourself.

Shit, you just made out with Karkat. You just made out with Karkat out of _anger_. But Terezi wouldn't have minded you do something out of anger. Karkat is always going on about his 'hate' love. You still remember the rush of sheer fury rushing through your vein as you first grabbed Karkat’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Your brain fuzzes at the thought of doing it again. He looked so hurt when he realized that you were focusing on Terezi. You should say sorry. Instead you decide to pass out in your bed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up is like starting over every day. When you get up you still have to remind yourself that you are in the game, and today you have to remind yourself that Karkat’s probably beyond pissed with you.

Nevertheless, you roll out of bed. One of the downs of passing out is that you slept with your shades on and they pressed into your nose. You step in your bathroom, reminding yourself to strip before stepping into the shower.  The warm water runs over you, how the hell do you even get plumbing on this stupid meteor. You watch the water swirls around your feet before trickling down the drain. It reminds you of Earth, despite running water being something that's probably available on other planets. 

After showering, you feel less shitty and redress in you god tier before going out. In the kitchen, or whatever the fuck the trolls call it, you find Rose and Kanaya perched over a book giggling nonstop. You can see Karkat sitting on a couch somewhere with a romance novel in his hands. He looks up at you, blushes furiously, then looks away.

You grab some apple juice from the refrigerator, sorry _hunger trunk_. The trolls on the meteor insist that you use troll terms for everything and that it’s ‘culturally insensitive’ not to. You sit across from Kanaya and Rose at the table. They snicker at something in the book. You sip your juice, they’re hella annoying. Rose snorts and Kanaya politely laughs behind her hand.

“Could you guys quit it!?” You slam your fists on the table. They look up at you.

Rose smirks, “C’mon Davey! You're just mad that Terezi che-” Rose abruptly stops herself, remembering that Karkat is in earshot. “-Dumped you. Stop being such a jerk to the rest of us.”

Your eyes flash anger from behind your shades and you stand, aggresively slamming your juice on the table. Everyone's eyes brun nto you, startled at your outbreak. You storm off yet again, this time you sulk through the many winding hallways of the meteor. There’s so many that you can -and have- gotten lost in them. There’s a cackling in the distance, you stop in your tracks. Terezi. The next thing you know, you're running through the hallways, just away from that noise. You can’t let her see you, not like this. All broken and hurting. Somehow you find yourself in Can Town.

The Mayor stares at you sympathetically as you sink to the floor, hugging your knees. You can feel your tears building up, but you don’t let them fall. Crying would make this even worse. Then you’d have evidence of how shitty you feel. You'd have to stare it in the face- and you can't do that. Admittin git hurts, but it's better than having to live it. The Mayor knows though, he knows everything because he’s the fucking Mayor. He pats your back, handing you a can. You take it with a somewhat strained smile. “Thanks Mayor,” You choke out.

You spend what must be hours in Can Town before the door opens. You pause, fuck. There’s only two people who could be there. Karkat or Terezi. You aren't sure which would be worse. Terezi, who cheated on you, or Karkat, who is undoubtedly pissed, or at least awkwardly angry, at you. If Terezi comes in, maybe you could just sit silently, stewing in your own despair. Karkat however would talk. He'd ask you about it. He'd try to clear the foggy air and it wouldn't work. Before you and Terezi started dating, it was the three of you and the Mayor building Can Town, but Karkat stopped coming at the same time when you and Terezi dated. He must’ve felt awkward. Quite frankly though, right now you’d rather it was death coming through the door.

Instead, Karkat sits beside you. “Hey,” He says grabbing a can. His hair is messy and you can tell he hasn’t slept because the dark circles beneath his eyes that seem to be perpetually stuck there, are darker. His eye’s are beautiful, grey with little red specks of his blood color. It reminds you of the vibrant red that you type in. He hates his blood, at least that's what Terezi told you- fuck, not her. 

You were right to assume that it would be awkward with Karkat here. Fourteen year old anxiety strings the air, and you sit quietly as the Mayor places his cans. The Mayor seems ike he's trying to either refrain from laughing, or pity you two.

“Karkat I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine,” he dismisses it. “I’ve been rejected by Terezi before that sucks, you must be going through hell.”

Oh, that’s right, he was into Terezi before. She’s mentioned it- NO! You are talking to KARKAT not Terezi. “Yeah,” Is what you manage.

“I know you guys are hiding something from me.” You gulp, shit.

“Karkat- trust me it’s fine. You don’t want to know…”

“It’s got to do with Gamzee doesn’t it?” Shit shit shit shit shit. “You guys know where he is don’t you!”

“Karkat, no! We don’t know where he is.” Karkat stands up.

“If you won’t tell me, then I’ll just find him myself. You guys know how bad I feel that I never see my fucking Moirail!” Karkat slams the door behind him, running down the halls. Shit shit shit shit shit FUCK. You sprint out of the Can Town room after him. You, Kanaya and Rose came together and made sure that not one of you would let Karkat figure out what was going on with Gamzee and Terezi, you knew it would tear him apart. So, you race after him, but by the time you turn the corner that he dated around, his footsteps are too distant to track.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna make chpts really short

You sit in the kitchen, Rose is reading a book at one of the many tables. She looks at you wringing your hands.

“He’s still looking?” She guesses.

“Yeah… Do you think we should send a search party or something? I mean the meteor is pretty big.” Karkat has been missing for days, probably searching for Gamzee.

“I don’t know, from what Kanaya has told me I think the moirails are pretty big. This might be something he has to do.” You still don’t like it.


End file.
